The soul never forgets
by Ayla-tan
Summary: ON HOLD-further information in author's notice and on profile.  Summary: "Sebastian! This is an order! Disappear from my sight!" The contract forces Sebastian to obey, but he is far from giving up. And what is with Ciel himself? CIEL/SEBASTIAN, anime-vers
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. After watching Kuroshitsuji 9, I just had to let off some steam- I still can't believe what happened...

Claude. You. Are. So. Dead! *murderous*

summary: "Sebastian, that is an order! Disappear from my sight!" Their contract forces Sebastian to obey- but he is far from giving up Ciel. And what is with Ciel himself?

**Note: **"Talking"; 'thinking'; **_flashbacks_**

**Warning: **spoilers for Kuroshitsuji II, episode 9; shonen ai

**Pairing: **CielSeb

**Disclaimer:** If I'd own Kuroshitsuji, Claude and Alois wouldn't even exist...

Enjoy!

The soul never forgets

**Chapter 1- A new setting**

_You can hide the key to one's true memories, _

_but you can never truly erase them_

~ me :p

"Sebastian, that is an order! Disappear from my sight!" That single line went through his mind over and over again, as he stared at his master in disbelief. For a moment, he was frozen in shock. That couldn't be true. After all his scheming, after everything they'd gone through.

'Young Master...'

He lost. The game was over. The spider had won. For a moment, just a moment, his vision went black. When he could see again, he met Claude's triumphant gaze.

Claude Faustus.

Standing right beside his Young Master. Where he should be standing. Always. He didn't want to admit it, but that sight shattered something deep inside him, waking an emotion with such raw intensity, that it took all his strength to hide it. A feeling that had been there for quite some time, he realized now. A feeling he shouldn't be feeling, a feeling he had always regarded as a sign of weakness. He was a demon, he shouldn't have those feelings. It deeply unsettled him.

The only reason he was playing butler, helping the boy that had so cruelly dismissed him just mere seconds ago, was so that he could devour the boy's soul in the end.

Such was their agreement all those years ago. But his master had become precious to him. More than should be normal. He no longer saw his master's soul as food. And he would have stayed at Ciel's side even without the contract.

"For a butler, a master's order is absolute" Claude stated evenly. He had won. And he knew it.

Sebastian, finally locking away those feelings he thought he shouldn't have, snapped back into his butler role instantly. As if he didn't know that. He looked at Ciel, his master, and searched for some kind of sign that the boy would come back to his senses, would take back that order, without having the strength to really believe in it. Ciel simply stared back at him, pure hatred in his eyes. He flinched inwardly. He had no other choice. Showing his understanding of the order he bowed, right hand placed over his heart as usual.

'Ciel...'

And with a last look that screamed bloody murder at Claude, he turned and left.

Outside, all his helplessness vanished, replaced by determination. No. He had been wrong. He did not loose yet. The game was still on. All that had happened was a change of the setting. His master was still there. Ciel Phantomhive was HIS master. And he'd be damned if he couldn't get him back. He was a demon. He wouldn't be defeated that easily. The pain of rejection was still there, but he was not about to sit still.

"How could I let the time to prepare dinner slip past me?" He said to himself, as he started back towards the mansion. As much as he would like to take on Claude and his faithful pawns right away, he knew he'd need some preparations and aides. Stopping one last time in his tracks, he cast away his human appearance, his demonic aura engulfing him. "That is, that fight..."

"I won't allow dinner to be served late." "But before that" he added, eyes glinting murderously, "As the Phantomhive butler... I must clean up the spiders first".

'Claude... we are not finished yet. I will make you regret the day you laid eyes on my master. You'll regret ever touching him. No one messes with my master!'

Ciel Phantomhive. He would get him back, no matter what.

-x-

Ciel didn't know what to think. Watching Sebastian's retreating back, he wondered dully why it felt wrong to see him turn his back on him. And was it just him, or did the man look really down? And why did he feel like he'd just done the worst mistake of his life?

And most of all, why didn't he want to let him go? Why did it feel so wrong, being at his butler Claude's side?

'And why do I feel so damn tired?'

He swayed, falling sideways against Claude. His vision swam. "I'm going to sleep" he slurred, eyelids dropping.

'Why do I feel like I should run, rather than sleep?' Before he fully lost consciousness, he absently heard Claude's "Yes, your Highness" and felt Claude scoop him up bridal style.

'Not Your Highness ...it's Young Master'. He thought. And he was out, dead to the world.

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed^^ I thought it'd be unlike Sebastian to mope around...  
**

** Please review and tell me whether I made the characters too OOC- I hope not. And give me critic! I'm still learning.**

**I don't know where that slogan in the beginning came from, it just felt right to put it there ;)  
**

**I plan to write more chapters, but since I'm really busy with school right now (final year) I can't promise when I'll be able to update.**

**The next chapter will be called 'Reactions'**

**I hope you'll stay with the story and see you.**

***waves*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm truly sorry to all of you who thought this would be a chapter.

Due to various reasons, one of which is that I find myself unable to write a satisfiying continuation (believe me, I tried), I'm going to have to put this story ON HOLD.

I will NOT abandon it, but since I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again (please visit profile for further informations), I will change the story setting from ''In progress'' to ''complete''.

As soon as I update again, I'll be sure to inform all those who left a review via pm.

I am truly sorry.


End file.
